battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes: Halloween 2012
Battlefield Heroes: Halloween 2012 is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around the Halloween theme in 2012. The update was released on October 18th, 2012.October 18th, 2012 - 13 Days of Halloween! Story Following many years of warfare between the Royal Army and National Army, demonic beings have infiltrated the battlegrounds and have congregated in a town's courtyard to summon more creatures of the underworld via portals and rituals, including skeletons seeking revenge for their deaths and sentient pumpkin monsters. These same creatures then fight a war against each other with their own arsenal of weaponry to determine who will take control of Earth. Additions Weapons Eight weapons were released for the update, originally shown in the teaser trailer. The Madman's Machete and Maimer's Machete also returned as time limited-sales.October 5th, 2012 - Machetes are now in store! A special challenge was also included for the Doom Skull and Jack-o'-buster rocket launchers, where achieving 300 kills, formerly 500 kills, with the rented versions of the weapons earned the player a permanent version of the weapons, which both costed at the time. Each weapon released in this update is equipped with a unique Halloween themed crosshair. Royal Army *Arcus Root *Demonic Charge *Jack-o'-buster *Underworld Relic National Army *Bending Bone *Cryptic Hex *Doom Skull *Impure Energy Cosmetics Six cosmetic sets were released for the update, themed around the underworld beings seen in the teaser video. Previous Halloween sets were also re-released for the event.Grab your Anubis and Mummy sets today! Two team-specific items, along with 6 extra cosmetic options, were also released with the update. On October 31st, 2012, some genes and horns were sold in Hot Deals with a limited quantity of 200 units. Royal Army *Valac's Wicked Set (Purchase) *Ichabod's Twisted Set (Purchase) :*Ichabod's Twisted Rotten Head :*Ichabod's Twisted Skeletal Head *Demon of Chaos Set (Royal Underworld Portal) *Pepo the Pumpkin National Army *Torgoth's Torment Set (Purchase) :*Torgoth's Torment High Horns :*Torgoth's Torment Lyre Horns *Reaper's Skeletal Set (Purchase) :*Reaper's Skeletal Eye-Skull :*Reaper's Skeletal Bulldog Skull *Demon of Darkness Set (National Underworld Portal) *Bogdan the Bloodwing Gallery BFH Halloween 2012 Theme 1.jpg BFH Halloween 2012 Theme 2.jpg BFH Demons Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Valac's Wicked and Torgoth's Torment sets. BFH Demons 2 Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Demon of Chaos and Demon of Darkness sets. BFH Pumpkin and Skeleton Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Ichabod's Twisted and Reaper's Skeletal sets. BFH Werewolf Vampire Promo.jpg BFH Halloween Shirts Claw Promo.jpg BFH Egyptian Emotes Promo.jpg BFH Headless Heroes Promo.jpg BFH Royal Underworld Portal.jpg|Promotional image of the Royal Underworld Portal. BFH National Underworld Portal.jpg|Promotional image of the National Underworld Portal. BFH Halloween 2012 Treasure Chest Key Bundle Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Treasure Chest key bundle during Halloween 2012. External Links *26th September 2012 - Grab your golden Machete now! *1st October 2012 - Grab your Screamin' Skeleton and Zed's Dead sets today! *15th October 2012 - Werewolf set in the store today! *6th November 2012 - 25% off all permanent Halloween weapons! *Genes and Horns Claw Promo *Skeleton Countdown Highlight *Zombie Countdown Highlight *Anubis Mummy Countdown Highlight References Category:Battlefield Heroes: Halloween 2012 Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Addons